CHAOS!
by littlemisssweetheart
Summary: 1st fic so please be nicewhat happens when you mix two yyh, a little love, SUGAR, ALCOHOL, and a evil army of squarrels? a whole lota CHAOS
1. 1st mistake

ec: WELCOME this is our 1st fic be nice

dottie: OR WE'LL SEND OUR EVIL SQUIRREL ARMY TO ATTACK YOU

dn: O.o umm dottie ur scaring them

dottie: THEY'LL EAT YOU ALIVE

dn: she doesn't mean that...wait don't go...COME BACK

ec: DAMN-IT DOTTIE LOOK WHAT YOU DID

dottie: oops

dn: --" if your still here we don't own yyh or any of it characters

* * *

shadow: please don't leave meeeeee!

shadow's mom: but honey we have to leave on a vacat-

shadow's dad: job! Now bye and remember do not break the rules on the list!

shadow: I will not break any rules on the list...(blink blink) can I have a friend over?

shadow's dad:yes but not roxie..ok?

shadow:(fingers crossed) shure of corse..

shadow's mom: good …. bye!

shadow:ok seeya!

door closes and we see shadow doing the lambada then the phone rings

-----------------

dn: who is it..know one knows...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

ec :( not paying any attention to dn) la cucaracha la cucaracha ohlohjohohohohoh la cucaracha la cucaracha ohohohohohohoh!

dottie:ummm...(sneaks up behind dn and ec and screams)READ AND REIVEW!

dn: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(faints)

ec: FUCKING COW SHIT!

dn:what rating is this? oh well R and R!

ec: ATTACK FLYING SQUIRRLES OF DOOM BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

dottie/dn: Oo

ec: what?...anyway if you wanna be in the story e-mail me and will put ya in


	2. NOW IT BEGINS

Ec: WHOOOOOOOO CHAPY TWO we're on a roll

Disclamer:we don't own yyh

* * *

shadow:picks up phone: hello

roxie: HEEEEEEEEEEY sista waz-up wanna hang out

shadow: can't my parents aren't here...hey you wanna come over

roxie: um wouldn't your mom get mad

shadow: do we care

roxie: no

shadow: exactly now get you ass over here

roxie: okay no need to get pushie:hangs up the phone and leaves to go over shadows house:

you see shadow with a Mexican hat on doing the cha cha when the door bell rings and shadow answers the door

roxie: I HAVE ARRIVED

roxie comes in and sees the Mexican hat sitting on the floor so she picks it up and starts dancing

shadow: O.o?

roxie: la cucaracha la cucaracha ya no puede caminar porque le falta

shadow: um roxie

roxie: porque no tiene una pata para andra una cosa no comprendo now engish

shadow: roxie

roxie: the cockroach the cockroach can't walk anymore

shadow: ROXIE

roxie: what man ur messin up my groove

shadow: --' you really need help

roxie: WHATEVA

shadow: what is wrong with you?

roxie: I had sugar XD...hey what's that in ur hand

shadow: oh a list my parents wrote for me I'm not supposed to do anything on it

roxie: lemme see:grabs list and reads it:

1) do not try to rape hiei

2) never call the pizza guy and say he is at the wrong address

3) you will not go on a date

4) you will not call roxie...for good reasons

5) you will not sing the log rolls over we will die we will die-

6) do not have sugar at all

7) no clubbing

8) no showing the gang your cat...

9) no singing talent show

10) no talent show

11) never talk of roxie's evil squirrel army

12) be polite to the leprechaun

13) do not hurt the leprechaun in any way

14) no truth or dare

15) no 15 minuets in heaven

16) no alcohol

17) never have toya and jin over

18) never summon the evil of the undead and that means you shadow

19) no summoning evil squirrel armies and that means you roxie

20) no using your powers and that goes to both of you

21) never do anything on this list

roxie: are you actually gonna obey this crap

shadow: nope

and with that shadow starts to swallow a whole bag of sugar

random news caster: RED ALERT RED ALERT roxie and shadow have just consumded 2 pounds of suger each so please run around and scream that is all thank you

world: RUN FOR YOU LIVES

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN

* * *

ec: EWW what the hell where we thinking :burns story: any what do ya think if you don't really like it THEN STOP READIN YOU DUMBASS and another thing-

dn(ali): if your wondering who the leprechaun is he's a weird stalker that me and Lauren (ec) created

ec: HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING ahem anyway NO FLAMES WILL EVER BE TOLERATED constructive criticism and good reviews will besides this is our 1st fic IF YOU FLAME DOTTIE WILL KILL YOU

dottie:sharpening knives:HEE HEE HEE


	3. authors' notes

okay this is just a little reminder

I didn't do this fic by my self I wrote it with my friend ali(darkninga) so don't give me all the credit. OKAY we'll update soon


End file.
